


Rocking Around (Under) the Christmas Tree

by CeliaEquus



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bottom Clint Barton, Christmas, Christmas Smut, Christmas Tree, Kink Meme, Lots of Christmas, M/M, Prompt Fill, Shameless Smut, Top Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-19
Updated: 2014-12-19
Packaged: 2018-03-02 04:49:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2800172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CeliaEquus/pseuds/CeliaEquus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A bit of festive smut under - you guessed it - the Christmas tree.</p><p>Disclaimer: I don't own the Avengers, or any other Marvel thingummies, nor am I making money from this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rocking Around (Under) the Christmas Tree

**Author's Note:**

  * For [asamandra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/asamandra/gifts).



Frustrated, Bucky knocked another wrapped gift out of the way. Soft, like knitwear. The traditional embarrassing sweater, perhaps?

"Stop. Thinking," Clint hissed. "Goddamnit, Bucky…"

The former Winter Soldier smirked, frustration ebbing away, and hiked Clint's legs higher up around his waist. He pushed in more forcefully this time, and Clint's head fell back. He cursed, arm muscles flexing as he squeezed Bucky's shoulders.

"Hard enough for you?" Bucky asked. Clint accidentally kicked something which sounded an awful lot like a ball. It bounced and rolled away. Bucky forgot about it as soon as Clint did some undulating thing with his lower body. "Shit!"

"Still not hard enough," Clint said, looking at Bucky demurely from beneath his eyelashes. Bucky gritted his teeth.

"Challenge accepted," he growled. He dragged Clint closer and leaned over him, the pine needles catching on his hair. He lowered his head until their noses were touching, and then pulled out and thrust back in swiftly. And fiercely. Clint howled, scratching Bucky's naked back, and his inner muscles constricted. Bucky buried his face in Clint's neck and nipped the skin.

"Just there. Please, Bucky. _Please_. Do that again."

Bucky obliged, like the good boyfriend he was. More Christmas presents were knocked out of the way as they shifted further under the tree with each thrust. Bucky grinded his hips against Clint's, and Clint whined as he came. The burst of wetness was smeared between their torsos as Bucky continued to move, tilting Clint's hips so that he could get just that bit deeper. He groaned as Clint's nails dug into his lower back, and held his lover close as he climaxed.

"Whatever you do," Clint said hoarsely, "don't fall to the side. I think we're gonna be in enough trouble as it is."

Bucky glanced at the gifts either side of them, and snorted in laughter. "Screw `em. It's Christmas."

"Yeah, and guess who'd get stuck playing Santa's elves if we pissed the others off?"

He paused, and then nodded. "You're right. We'd better clean up."

"Wait." Clint grabbed Bucky's metal arm, and stroked the shiny surface. "I can see the tree lights reflected in this. `S pretty."

Bemused, Bucky kissed Clint. "C'mon. Before JARVIS dobs us in."

**Author's Note:**

> As I'm proofreading this, we're watching a report on a mass-murder of children in Cairns, North Queensland. Eight children stabbed to death. Terribly tragic. As if we haven't had enough tragedy in Australia this week.
> 
> A fill for a prompt on page 64, round 25 of the Avengers kink meme. Plus, it means more delightful Christmas fic for all my lovely readers. (Winterhawk is absolutely a cute ship name.)
> 
> Hoping people liked the story. Please review!


End file.
